Batman and Nightwing, A broken Bond
by Theressa Callings
Summary: This is about Nightwing and Batman when Batman hurts Dick in the heart by pickijng some other guy to be Batman when Bruce is unable to.
1. Chapter 1

Batman and Nightwing, The broken Bond

Through the years I've always cared for Dick,

We have our moment of fighting,

but they always end out happy,

Some time's I don't understand how he feels about things,

so I mess somthing up with that,

It happens a lot thought out us knowing each other.

This is one of them.

One night I was out by my self, because I was going after someone that I wasn't sure how Dick would take facing him again. I was going after Two-face. Two-face was the man that killed Dick family on that horrible night. So I just went by my self, it wasn't the best idea that I ever had, because I thought that it would be just Two-face, but I was wrong.

So then I found Two-face and fallowed him in silence. Two-face looked really calm, it was odd he normal would be all jumpy, or crazy like, what ever it was its not normal for him. So I just fallowed closely behind. Then Two-face looked around a corner then walked into a building then disappeared. I walked in and looked around, then the door fell behind me, I ran and tried to open it, but I was trapped. I looked around and I still couldn't see Two-face, so then I stepped forwards carefully only to be blinded by all the light's turning on. These light's were like high-beams on a car. I closed my eye's and covered then with my cape. Then I got jumped my someone, the person jumped on my back as I fell to the floor hard. The person got up then uncovered my eye's, Then I was looking face to face.. to face with Two-face. He got off me, then I got up, then from behind again I was grabbed by Bane and the killer croc. Then the two carried me off into the sewers, The killer Croc's home. I couldn't move with in their grasp because they are freaking big and like impossible to exsape from their arms. Then the Killer Croc let go of me and bane held on to me tighter. I could feel my bone's breaking from his arm's. The pain was great, but I held my lip, there was a few grunts and groans, but that was all I would let slip. Then Bane held me by the chest and pushed his arm's into my chest I could hear my rib's starting to crack.

Then got to this one place in the sewers. It was a watery area, then Bane tossed my into the wall on the other side of the room, I his my back and fell into the water. I got up to my knee, with my hands helping me hold my self up. Then impact was so great I was feeling light headed. The killer Croc walked over to me and lifted me off the ground, then bite down on my shoulder, I screamed in pain as my blood started to poor out of my wound. Bane then came running at the Killer Croc, he then pushed The killer Croc away and yelled, "This one mine!"

The Killer Croc let go of me and I fell again to the water. Then Bane ran up to me and grabed my by the neck and halled me off the ground. He then grabed my legs and held me over his head and started to bend my back, it was breaking and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even scream. I lost my breath as he bent it more and more.

Two-face and The killer Croc looked at me happily until Nightwing showed up from behind them and kicked then to the water floor. Then from behind Nighwing, was Robin, this was Jason Todd he was just like Dick, but his family died differently, it was a car crash that The Joker caused, and then Behind him was Catwoman, Aka, ly love of my life, also known as Selina Kyle. Nightwing came right after Bane kicking him in the face. Bane then smashed me against the wall as he started to fight with Nightwing. Nightwing knew how to fight with Bane, if you use you brains then you can beat him, don't go my straights or he'll beat you easily. Catwoman was going after Two-face and Robin was going after The killer Croc. The difference between Jason and Dick was Jason was in this for revenge, Jason got his fighting skills and power from revenge, Dick has his own skills, and power he was just talented. This was why I hesitated when Jason wanted to be the new Robin, like Dick I had let in my home, I did that same for little Jason.

Then after they got a little beating they all ran out of the place. Nightwing walked over to me, and tried to help me off the ground. I gaunted as I got half way up. Then Nightwing placed me down once again. I then started to cough a little bit and when I finished coughing I looked at my sleeve and I was coughing up blood.

Nightwing then toke charge, "Catwoman, Robin, get to the Batmoble and get it started I'll carry Batman there just run a head." Then the two ran off to the car, as he placed me on his back carefully and walked out slowly to the car. I pasted out on the way out, and didn't wake up until we got back to the cave. I woke up to Alfred and Dick looking down at me.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around, nothing looked the same.

"Bruce, you'll be ok." Dick said as I squeezed his hand tightly.

I closed my eye's as I tried to move and a sharp pain when through my whole body, "My back!"

"Bruce just stay still! You broke you back, some ribs, and your arm, you shouldn't move a lot." Dick said as he laid me down again.

Selina came in and looked down at me as she laid her hand on my face, she kissed it then said, "You should listen to him, he's done a lot he cares about you Bruce."

Alfred then showed them out the door, so it was just me and him. Alfred glared down at me then said, "So what are you going to be telling everyone in town what happened to you?"

"I guess I'll tell them I fell down the stairs. We do have some long stairs." I smiled trying to ge Alfred to smile, I knew it wouldn't work.

"Who is going to be Batman in your absence?" Alfred said getting back to business.

"Hmmm... Get me the number for my old friend Jean-Paul." Alfred grabbed the phone then I called him up. Jean-Paul had already knew that I was Batman so when I told him what happened he got here as fast as he could.

When he got there Alfred brought him right to my room. Jean-Paul was the same height as me and the same size as me in almost every way.(Sorry I had to do that) He had really dark hair it was cut short, and his brown eye's were light as the sun. Alfred left the both of us alone then I told him what I wanted him to do. He then agreed to do it then I called Alfred in to get Jean-Paul a room for him to stay in. Jean-Paul went to the room and got it ready for him. I was confined to my bed for a few day's until Alfred finally got me a chair so that I could move around a little.

Once I told everyone that Jean-Paul was going to be the Batman for a little being. Everyone seemed ok with it, but remember I'm not good at knowing that people are feeling really.

Dick was going out on patrol and I asked him to take Paul so that he could be able to find out where he goes and what he dose.

Nightwing and "Batman" were out and about. Nightwing showed Paul where to look around then headed out by himself. There was a diamond store robbery that Nightwing got and "Batman" didn't really get anything, he help a little old lady when a guy tried to steel her purse, but that was it. Then one night the bat-signal came high in the sky. So then "Batman" and Robin went to the call.

Gorden was standing there waiting for them, "Batman, Robin. There is a hold up at the party hall, right now the Joker has everyone in there."

Batman nodded and then him and Robin ran off the roof and headed to the party hall. Once they got there they jumped through the window's and landed in front of the Joker.

The Joker clapped his hands as he looked at Batman, "The Bat's came and joined the party! How fun, do you have an invitation? If not I'll have to ask you to leave." He smiled then his men started to swarm at the two. The fight lasted a long time, way longer then if I was there. Then Batman got the Joker and his men tied up, and he said, "Your going to Jail."

The Joker looked at Batman then said as he started to laugh, "This isn't the Batman? This is someone else! Ha ha ha ha ha! I got beat by an impostor!" The Joker just couldn't stop laughing. Then Gorden and his men came and picked up the Joker and his men. Batman and Robin then headed back to the house.

Then after a few months of this I was finally fully healed. I was so happy to get out of that chair. Once I could walk and got back into training and was back in my top condition I became Batman once again. Then Jean-Paul left and headed back to him home. Everything was starting to get back to normal, I thought.

Dick wouldn't come on patrol with me, he would always hae to do something so we didn't really talk. So I was starting to think I made him mad. I couldn't see how I did, so then I asked Alfred.

"Alfred what's up with Dick lately?"

Alfred looked at me then looked back to what he was doing as he said, "Master Bruce I think he feel's a little betrayed by you. You gave being Batman to Jean-Paul, and not him." Alfred looked at me again then said, "If you talk to him Master Bruce then maybe you can deal this or do you want him to leave again?"

I nodded then walked off to find Dick. Selina and Jason were out doing there own things so I thought this was the best time for us to talk. Dick was in his room hanging off his exercises equipment reading something.

"Dick can I ask you something?"

"Go a head."

"Are you mad that I didn't make you Batman for the time I was out?"

Dick looked at me then jumped down and crossed his arms. He looked to the floor and kicked something. Then he said looking up at me, "Well its not just that. You replaced me with out even thinking about what I would think." I was shocked, I thought Dick wanted someone else to be Robin, but I guess it was his name, and that name meant something to him. "I know that I'm Nightwing now, but I would have liked it if you said that you were giving my name up to someone else."

I looked at him with my moth opened, "I never knew that you cared about it that much..."

"I don't care that there is an other Robin, I just still want to be a part of your life, I'm left out now." Dick then started to cough a lot then he ran out of the room leaving me with no words to say.

Then I was eating all alone at the table when Alfred walked in and looked at me. His hands were on his hips and it wasn't the best look it get from him, it was sorta like a glare. He was shaking his head at me then said, "You still haven't found out yet have you Master Bruce?"

I looked at him as I got from my seat, "What are you talking about Alfred?"

Alfred sighed, "Master Dick is very sick."

"What?"

"I was hoping he would tell you soon, but I guess not."

"How could be be sick and without me knowing?"

"Master Bruce, Dick can hid a elephant without you knowing. He's a talented man." Alfred said as he started to head out of the room, leaving me again alone. I hated to be alone, this house is so big, its just intimidating. So then I walked around the house looking for somewhere to think, but wouldn't really feel alone. So then I went to my old room, when I was a kid. I was looking up at the painting of my Mom, Dad, and little me. Then I started to think why Dick wouldn't tell me that he's sick? Then I was think when I was talking to him he started to cough really bad then he ran off... Then the next thing I wanted to know was how he got sick? And how bad was it?

Wait for the next Chapter! YAY, sorry my first time doing a chapter. Hope you like it and hope you read the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Batman and Nightwing, The broken Bond (Part 2)

Back flash!

_Alfred sighed, "Master Dick is very sick."_

_"What?"_

_"I was hoping he would tell you soon, but I guess not."_

_"How could be be sick and without me knowing?"_

_"Master Bruce, Dick can hid a elephant without you knowing. He's a talented man." Alfred said as he started to head out of the room, leaving me again alone. I hated to be alone, this house is so big, its just intimidating. So then I walked around the house looking for somewhere to think, but wouldn't really feel alone. So then I went to my old room, when I was a kid. I was looking up at the painting of my Mom, Dad, and little me. Then I started to think why Dick wouldn't tell me that he's sick? Then I was think when I was talking to him he started to cough really bad then he ran off... Then the next thing I wanted to know was how he got sick? And how bad was it?_

So then I got off my old bed and went looking for Dick. Alfred then said that he had gone out somewhere, but he didn't know where.

So I just had to wait until he got back. I waited and waited he still didn't show up. It was midnight, so then I headed to bed. Then the next morning I asked everyone is hey had seen Dick because he still wasn't there. I was thinking maybe he came in around 2, then left around 10, he dose that some time's.

"Nope he left yesterday in a hurry, and we haven't seen him since. Why, is something wrong?" Jason said as he swallowed a spoon full of cereal.

"Well Dick is sick, but I don't know how badly. Has he told anyone?" I ask as I looked at every ones faces.

Selina then looked at me then said, 'No he hasn't do you know if he's ok?"

Then I started to head for the secrete door then said, "I'm going to look for him."

Selina got up then headed right beside me and said, "I'm coming." She smiled then walked a head of me. Well got into our suits, I sorta peaked as she was getting changed, what I'm a little dirty. So then we headed out, she was on her new bike she got and I was in the car. I was looking around for him and I had know clue where to start. I looked all the places I think Dick would be, but I don't really know what he did in the day. He nerve really liked talking about himself. So I was looking everywhere. Then I went to the hospital and asked it a Dick or Richard Grason had came in here at all.

"Hmm, not here, but I can check at the others for you. I can look in the data base."

"That would be great ma'am." I said as I waited at the desk.

It toke a few minutes, but then she called me back over and said, "A Dick Grason was put in the ER last night, but they said that he left not long after he got there. They we telling him to stay but he just stormed off."

"Ok where was this place?"

"East central, you can't miss it." She said with a smile.

I thanked her then headed there, they would have some answer's about whats wrong with Dick.

When I got there I was at the desk and asked her what was wrong with Dick Grason. She told me that one of his ribs were sticking into a liver, and it was starting to pierce and bleed. Also that one of his Kidneys were failing. Also he wouldn't let up check, but we think that he priced a lung, so badly, but it can get really bad if he doesn't get it checked out."

I looked at her wide eyed, then asked, "Do you know where he ran off to?"

"No I don't, but I can't think very far from here. With his injury's I was surprised he could run out of here. He wont be able to move much if he dosen't get something fixed soon."

Then I thanked her and ran off, I headed to the batcaveand got into just an normal out fit and when back and went looking for Dick. I was calling in the streets. I was looking down all the allay way and I still didn't see anything. I went to the bridge and looked down in the water. I was dark and murky. All the plants around here always dump wast into the water so they get rid of them, I've been trying to stop it for years, but nothing had been working. Then I headed back to the house. I walked in the door way and everyone came running at me asking if I found him. I shook my head then slumped away to my room. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. It wasn't anything cool or anything I was just thinking. Hoping. Praying. That Dick was ok. For a few days every time I heard the door I would come running down to see that its not him. It would be someone else or no one. I was starting to lose it. Then one day the door was opening, and I headed slowly to the door. I was thinking its been a week its not him. When I got to the stairs I looked at who walked in, and this time it was Dick. He walked in stumbled then fell right to the floor. I ran up to him and called for Alfred. Alfred came running. I turned Dick over so he would be facing me and not the floor. Then we got in the car and drove as fast as we could to the closet hospital.

I carried him in and then they toke him right to the ER. Me and Alfred waited out side as I pasted back and forth over and over. Alfred then headed back home so he could tell everyone whats going on. Once everyone knew we had a group of people waiting to see if he was going to be alright.

It was hours and I got tired of going back and forth, so I sat down and held in my tears, Selina was crying in my shoulder, and Jason just wouldn't say anything he just looked at the walls with worried eye's. Then a doctor come over to us and toke off his gloves and put them in in her pocket. She looked at all of us then asked, "Are you guys waiting to here about Mr, Grason?"

"YES!" We all yelled as we all got up.

She looked at us then said as he looked around to all of us. Then said, "Please sit," We all did as she said and then listened to what she had to say, "Ok Mr Grason, has many internal injury's, and it will be a long time for recovery. If he dose, he'll be here for a long time. Right now he's still in operation, and he'll be in it for a few more hours. So I would recommend that you guys head home, Like Mister Wayne you have more inportant things to do then wait for this I'm sure."

"I'm not leaving." I said as I looked at her, "Selina take Jason home and get some rest I'll call when he's out of operation."

Selina nodded then walked Jason out leaving me alone. It wasn't silent so I didn't feel alone, and the time went fast for me. Then after 3 hours of siting there alone, he was finally out of operation. It was now midnight so I didn't want to call and wake everyone up, so I left a message. I told them that he was out and doing good. Also that I would see them in the morning.

Then the Doctor came over and asked if I would like to see him for a little while.

I fallowed him to the room they put him in now. When I walked in the room, I looked at him. He was attached to monader's, and all the UVs, and everything.

The Doctor then walked beside Dick and taped his shoulder lightly, "Mr Grason you have a friend here, Mister Bruce Wayne."

Dick opened his eye's a little then gave me a little smile.

I walked over to him and sat in the chair and held his hand. Dick held it as tightly as he could, it wasn't that hard. The Doctor left the room leaving Dick and me alone. Dick was trying to say sorry to me, he made me start to cry. Then he was trying to say sorry for that.

"Dick its not you, I'm sorry. Why didn't you go in when you could?"

Dick looked at me then said, "I didn't want everyone to worry about me, so that's why I wasn't around. I didn't want people to worry about me..."

"Dick you know when you were gone we were all worried about you still, so it wouldn't have made a big deal, but now since this has gone on for a little time, now we are more worried that we might loss you." I smiled as tears still fell from my face.

Dick looked at me then his eye's started to flutter, he was tired.

"Ok Dick I'm going to be heading so you can get some sleep, I'll be back in the morning to see you again with the others ok?"

I asked as I held his hand tighter. He nodded then I shook his hair around and left go of his hand and walked out of the room waving good bye and saying goodnight.

The next day like I said everyone came and saw him. Selina got him flower's for in the room, because she said it would brighten up it and make him feel better faster. Jason when he came in gave Dick a big hug and wished he would be better fast. Alfred just looked at him with a little smile. We all cracked jokes for the time we had with Dick there, Dick couldn't really laugh, but we saw his smile. So we ever all having a good time, he was doing good. We all new that in a few weeks Dick would be out of here and getting back out to the streets being him self once again. We thought everything would be back to normal, but what ever ends up normal in this town?

HA HA you have to wait for Chapter 3!!! Hope you liked it! =^_^=


End file.
